


Deep in the Dragon's den

by FallenFurther



Series: FabFiveFebruary 2021 [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, FABFiveFeb, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, References to Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Water, Young Tracys, ride - Freeform, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for Gumnut's FabFiveFebruary challenge.Week Two: ScottPrompt used: boat, “Are you kidding?” and caveScott is stuck in a boat with Alan and Gordon. What's the worst that could happen?
Series: FabFiveFebruary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Deep in the Dragon's den

The boat jolted at the entrance of the cave. Scott sat back; eyes turned to the sky as the cave slowly swallowed them. The lapping of the water against the side of the boat would have been relaxing if they weren’t heading into the dark unknown. The waves hit the rock, occasionally sending spray into the air around them. Excited mutterings came from the seat in front of him. Alan was head of Gordon in the boat but was twisted so Gordon could whisper in his ear. Scott watched his youngest brother’s eyes widen and face fill with worry. Scott held back a groan, knowing all too well that Gordon was filling Alan’s head with lies. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Virgil, John and Grandma in the boat behind them. Grandma waved, a giant smile on her face. She’ had deliberately made him go with the troublesome two and as if on cue, the boat began rocking from side to side. They disappeared from view as their boat continued to turn the corner.

“Gordon!” Alan squawked. 

Scott turned forward to see the outline of Gordon kneeling and throwing his body from side to side to, with poor Alan holding on to the rail tightly. Scott grabbed Gordon’s shoulder and pulled him down, so he was sitting before hissing in his ear. 

“Stop it, Gordon.”

“Spoilsport.”

His brother huffed and Scott rolled his eyes, though now they were in the pitch black he could barely make his brothers out. Their boat continued forward slowly, tension building inside him as his hands gripped the rail harder. His eyes scanned the darkness for anything that would give away what would happen next. 

“Is something gonna happen?” Alan whispered.

“Of course!”

There was way too much glee in Gordon’s voice as it bounced of the walls around them. Their boat bumped to a halt and a small gasp came from Alan. They waited in the silence. 

All at once bright lights flashed on in front of them, illuminating the dragon that was diving out towards them. Alan screamed, jumping back into Gordon who was cackling. Scott was glad he was behind them as he too had jumped, slightly, at the sudden movement. 

“Who dares enter my cave?” A deep voice boomed, “Be warned, you’ll never leave alive!”

The lights went out as the sound of creaking gears informed Scott that the dragon was retracting. His death grip on the rail no longer felt like overkill as their little boat was tipped forward, sending the quickly under the dragon, and splashing water over the rim. The boat bobbed along a corridor lined with dim lanterns that barely lit their way. There was also an ethereal green glow along the stone walls, like there were luminescent bacteria growing along them. It was oddly pleasant to see, though felt a little out of place. Their boat turned a sharp corner and continued, heading straight for a rock wall. In the light of the fake lanterns, Scott could see Alan shaking as the wall got closer, only for it to lift out the way at the last second. Gordon laughed. 

“It’s a ride, Alan. Nothing bad can happen.”

Alan still didn’t look sure, and Scott hated to admit he was still holding on tight, not entirely certain about the sudden jolts the ride seemed to spring on them. He was fifteen and should not be scared by a kid’s ride. However, this was no Wonderpark with its ultramodern high-tech rides that all his friends were raving about, and the actually park he’d asked to go to. This was an old clunky theme park his Grandma had gone to as a teen and had taken Dad to when he was young. Some of the rides were ancient, and Scott was not convinced by their safety record. The boat made its way through the room of shiny fake gold, treasure and jewels. It jostled them as it turned another corner and took them down yet another dark stone corridor. Halfway along, the tail of the dragon splashed down directly in front of their boat, which jarred as it an invisible barrier. Scott was thrust forward, almost colliding with the rest that separated him from his brothers. The tail rose before them, water dripping from the green spines. The boat continued its journey, though a drop of cold water hit the back of Scott’s neck as they passed beneath the tail. At the end of the corridor the boat was pulled up an incline, the clunk of the chain resounding around them as Gordon became more excited. They faced yet another dead end. An image of the dragon’s yellow reptilian eye blinked through a fake hole in the wall. 

“You can’t escape now!”

The voice boomed. A creak came from their right and they all turned in time to see a giant claw reaching for them. As it came down, the boat was shunted to the left and the claw paused just where their boat had been. A roar echoed around them as the walls shook and their boat was pushed backwards down a ramp. Alan screamed. Gordon jeered. Scott’s jaw clenched as an almighty splosh came from behind him as the back of the boat hit still water. A tidal wave was thrown into the air and crashed down around Scott, drenching him. It was still dark as their boat was once again turned and started heading towards the sound of yet another chain. They floated along briefly before being pulled up another, longer incline. The eerie green glow was back, and in some places, it was so dense Scott could see the features on his brothers’ faces. Both were staring at him and burst out laughing. 

“All that effort this morning, ruined on the second ride.”

Alan sniggered at his brother’s comment. Indeed, Scott’s neatly gelled hair was now plastered to the sides of his face. Deciding he needed to get a little bit of revenge, Scott shook his head vigorously trying to spray them with water. The younger boys just laughed, though he was smiling too. His brother was right, it had been a wasted effort. As their boat reached the top, daylight shone around the curve. The excitement in the boat began to build. It was time for the big drop. Scott grinned and his brothers fidgeted eagerly as they exit came into view, along with the sight of the whole park. 

“You may have survived my cave, but you won’t survive the drop!”

Gordon and Alan cheered as their boat teetered towards the edge. 

“I’m going to put my hands up.” Gordon stated proudly. 

“No! Don’t. You’ll fall out.” Alan gasped.

Scott shook his head as the boat started to tilt. A second later, gravity took them. The air whipped Scott’s wet hair back as they sped down the slide. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as Gordon and Alan whooped. The front of their boat hit the water throwing it high into the air. Alan hollered as the water rained down on them, soaking them all to the bone. A glance at each other had them all laughing, as their boat made its way to the exit. As they were guided off, the splash of the next boat made Scott turn just in time to see the soaking of John, Virgil and Grandma. They raced to the photobooth meeting point, Alan and Gordon already checking out the photos on display, eagerly awaiting theirs. The others arrived shortly, and Gordon headed straight to Grandma. 

“I need a copy of these photos.”

Grandma raised her eyebrow. 

“Are you sure? You only get one set from me.”

“I’m certain.”

Scott left them to it, not too bothered by the photos, and turned to his other brothers. 

“I can’t believe you actually wore that poncho, John.”

“Unlike some, I don’t want to spend the day in wet clothes.”

Scott stepped up and help Virgil pull the dripping poncho over John’s head, trying to keep him as dry as possible. They folded it into the bag John had brought specially. John had managed to stave of all but a few splashes. 

“Let me see!”

Alan protested as Gordon admired his new fridge magnets. Scott headed over with his brothers to get a peek. The first one was of the three of them going down the final drop, big smiles on their faces and Gordon did indeed have his hands in the air. Scott had to admit it was a good one. The second, however, was taken at the appearance of the dragon, the flash hidden by the sudden blinding lights, and was much less flattering. Gordon was grinning, while Alan was a picture of wide-eyed shock. Scott groaned when his eyes fell on the image of his tense body and startled face. No wonder Gordon was so eager to have that one. 

“I’m going to show them to all my friends.”

“Are you kidding?”

Scott turned away, knowing he was doomed. Gordon and his friends would be giggling over that magnet for months.


End file.
